


Darker, Deeper, Wiser, Stronger, Unholy, Corrupted -  Part 2

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Consequences, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Murder, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Psychological Trauma, Regret, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: Corpses littered the great hall around him, the dark trails of blood starting to dry, leaving cracks within the crust as deep as his betrayal.Five comes to terms with his actions.
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Darker, Deeper, Wiser, Stronger, Unholy, Corrupted -  Part 2

There was nobody left; this was the end. Corpses littered the great hall around him, the dark trails of blood starting to dry, leaving cracks within the crust as deep as his betrayal. Silence surrounded the hollow emptiness of the room, any gasps or desperate grasps to life extinguished by the actions of their own brother. Five had murdered them, taken away every ounce of life within them as they all stood and watched in horror, waiting for their turn to be executed. They were all judged to be guilty, so they would pay the price for their betrayal.

Except, there never was any betrayal. How he could have ever accused his own family of plotting against him was near insanity. He murdered in cold blood, killed them all to protect himself. They were innocent lives, only caring for their brother’s wellbeing, brutally attacked and killed by their own trusted brother. 

Nobody had seen him cry; to Five it was a sign of weakness, a vulnerability anybody could use against you. A tear bled out from the corner of his eye as he looked upon the lifeless bodies of his family. Everything he had done, the risks he had taken to save them, all lost like sand through his fingers as he desperately tried to cling on to any strength he had left. It was as if only moments prior, his mind had been overtaken, controlled by a deep paranoia he couldn’t embrace nor extract. He knew what he had done, there was no turning back. Flashes played out in his mind of the horrors he enacted; the brutality of which he created within himself. The ripping of flesh began to travel through his mind, the sounds of wood hitting flesh, the cracks of bones and the snap of a neck. The screams, the terrified whimpers of his siblings began to intertwine with the violence. Images started to flood his mind, the way Allison cried as she ran to her dying sister, the way Diego looked at him with near sheer horror. Pictures of how Luther desperately tried to make his way across the room to protect Allison, reaching out to disarm his brother in the process before his end. The image of Klaus holding Vanya in his lap, crying as he brushed through his sister’s hair as she bled out, giving her one last comfort before closing her eyes leading her to eternal peace. 

The events of only moments earlier coagulated in his mind as the blood the caked his hands stained his conscious beneath the skin. Five never even realised he was shaking until he tried to stand up, barely able to hold his own weight as he stumbled over to Diego. He had never reacted in such a way before; to him, killing was just a job, a mindless unholy act to survive. Staring upon the lifeless body of his brother, Five attempted to drag him away, pulling him to the nearest pillar beside him. His dead weight was crushing, but Five needed the feeling, anything to distract him from his own reactions. He sighed as more tears began to stream down his face, his throat letting out a choked whimper as he walked around his family. They all looked at peace, as if they had fallen into an endless sleep, a dream that took them far from the realities of what they had endured. Their eyes were shut except for Klaus, his sharp green eyes glazed over, but still able to pierce through the corrupted soul of his brother. Tears had melded with blood, leaving intricate streaks down every crevice of his face; a moment frozen in time.

He gently dragged each other bodies over to the pillar, setting them sat upright as if they were simply resting against the mansions support. Looking down at his hands, Five noticed the blood had stained every inch of his skin, permeating the epidermis as is spilled across his body. Collapsing into himself, he let out choked sobs as he attempted to hold his emotions back. He was taught to eliminate evil, to take out any risks that could hurt his own mortality. He had heard the mythologies if searching for the monsters, destroying the evil before it could cause more damage; this time, he was the monster. 

As he had learned in the commission, things in history are meant to happen. No matter how much he tried to turn back time, minutes before he unleashed his immorality, what was done was done. It was as if he was stuck in the apocalypse once again, but not one of anybody else’s doing. This was his own creation, his own personal apocalypse. There was no turning back from the atrocities he had committed. Pulling the last of their bodies across the trails of blood he sat them all against the pillars of the room before sliding down the walls next to them. Five was never one for physical contact, and decades alone only strengthened that but looking at the bodies of his family, his only support, he craved nothing more than a hand on his shoulder to tell him it was okay. As silent tears began to run down his face he slumped further, leaning his head on Vanya’s cold shoulder as he closed his eyes He was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A few comments wondered what the aftermath of this would be, how Five would react when he came to the realisation of what he did. So, I decided to write it! Happy whumptober day 19!
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Thrasher - Gunship


End file.
